


Miracle On Avengers Tower

by Notevenwinded



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: A de-serumed Steve and Tony spend a quality Christmas Eve together while Bruce is working on the antidote - a prompt fill for the Tumblr SteveTony Secret Santa 2017!Merry Christmas wolviecat!





	Miracle On Avengers Tower

Ending up in someone else’s clothes because his own didn’t seem to fit anymore was a situation that he wasn’t happy to be in, especially considering the date.

 

It was Christmas Eve, and just a few days before, he let his guard down after a rogue scientist had managed to hit him with an injection that seemed able to revert the serum’s enhancements. “Not permanently”, Bruce has reassured him, but still, the experience was something that he wanted to get out of as soon as possible.

 

It wasn’t just unpleasant in the sense that he felt strange, weird and well, weaker than he normally did, but also the fact that he wasn’t used to that body anymore, for the longest time. It was unfamiliar, foreign, and of course the rest of the Avengers didn’t let me set a foot outside the Tower until Bruce (Tony did help with offering his facilities) reversed the effects of the injection faster than just waiting on it to wear off. 

 

At that very moment, he was sprawled on the couch, a blanket covering his feet and yet another Christmas movie playing on TV. He stopped paying attention after the second Home Alone movie played, and even if the first one did capture his attention for a while, he could see where it was going from a mile away. The fact that the second one was only following the same formula bored him to death, and he was still unhappy that Thor, Clint and Natasha were all out for one reason or another. Bruce was of course locked in the lab, working on that magical cure of his, and he was truly grateful for that.

 

That left Tony being the sole contestant of someone to take Steve out of his misery. He had spent some time with Bruce, getting everything that he asked for in the lab, including food as he barely had anything to eat, or so he thought, but he knew that Steve should have been his focus for now.

 

Stopping by the kitchen, he made two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, frowning at the marshmallows that seemed to be sinking in instead of floating like they would always do in the photos that he would scroll by in his social media accounts.  _ Regardless, the sentiment was all there _ , he thought to himself as he walked into the living room, the giant TV now playing what he recognised as the first Beethoven movie.

 

“Now, that’s not how I was going to suggest doing Christmas Eve here”, he announced, Steve’s head immediately turning and scanning him, wide eyes stopping at the mugs that he was holding up. “Scoot over, I have a few things to show you, old man”, he added as Steve did so, dragging the blanket with him.

 

Sitting himself down and carefully placing the hot mugs on the small table, he got the remote control and flicked through different channels. “Okay..seems like I’ll have to take out the big guns”, he said after a disappointing attempt to find something that he deemed appropriate for them to watch.

 

“Can’t see what’s wrong with a giant dog and a kid being alone during the holidays”, Steve snorted, in a fashion that indicated that he wasn’t in a lighthearted mood.

 

“Nah, those won’t do it, we need to feel the Christmas Spirit more here.. I was going to get the whole group together for it, but seems like people love to let me down these days”, Tony replied with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

 

“It’s fine, I can’t imagine that I’m the best company right now”, Steve slowly said as he pulled his legs up the couch, the blanket covering most of his torso as well.

 

“Don’t be like that.. I’m sure that Banner is going to jump in here any minute now to announce that his work is complete and all that, I wouldn’t worry too much if I were you-”

 

“Easier said than done”, Steve interrupted him, eyes set on the mug in front of him. “Being back in this body is...” 

 

A shrug.

 

“What you need is an actual distraction, not these movies that you’re watching now”, Tony finally said, handing him the mug and picking the movie, feeling pretty damn good about himself as well. Might have been cliched to others, but this was Steve; he missed a lot, and as soon as the black and white screen came on, his blue eyes turned to Tony, almost asking for an explanation.

 

“ _ Miracle on 34th Street _ , it’s a Christmas classic from the late 40s, figured out that you will want to check it out, catch up, you know?”

 

The gesture was not a strange or weird one, many others, including Tony, did take their time to show him what he had missed all those years that he had spent in ice, but he could tell straight away that this was going to be a special one.

 

The black and white, the music, lingo, even the way the actors looked, it all reminded him of the older times, times that of course were long, long gone. Watching that movie in the version of his own body that fitted the period was..strange. Still, he watched and drunk, not even noticing that all the marshmallows were indeed stuck on the bottom of his mug, and definitely not noticing that Tony was more focused on Steve’s reactions and not the movie itself.

 

The movie was of course finished after a while, leaving them both in silence for a short while, before Tony decided to break it.

 

“So, did you like that?”

 

“Y-yeah.. It’s weird thinking that it came out shortly after I..”, he finished off, frowning. It was a weird thing to vocalise, and he didn’t want to make the mood weirder, but Tony was going for the next movie already, probably sensing that he had something to say that really didn’t need to be said. “Muppets...?”

 

“It’s the Christmas Carol, but with the Muppets!”, Tony said, all smiles as he sat back, taking a box that was on the table, revealing it to be some store bought Christmas cookies. Of course he spared no expenses and they came from the best place he could buy them that was nearby, offering a reindeer shaped one to Steve. “And it has songs, good songs, that’s bound to make you get into the Christmas spirit”

 

“I don’t know..we’ll see”, Steve muttered, biting on the cookie and finding himself soon after laughing at Tony’s surprisingly good singing voice, having even scooted closer to him to share the abnormally huge blanket.

 

He honestly couldn’t remember at what point during the movie he fell asleep, but he woke up to the flash of a camera going off, jumping up to notice that he was comfortably resting his head on Tony’s shoulder, in a very close proximity to him.

 

Clint quickly his his phone as Natasha was covering her mouth, Thor waving a mug around in a Christmas sweater too fitted for him. Tony was mumbling something as he opened his eyes, trying to keep his own cool as he waved Clint off. 

 

“About time you all showed up, not that Rogers and I needed any of you to get in the Christmas mood”

 

“Oh, we can see that”, Natasha nodded, Bruce stepping from behind her, holding up a needle. 

 

“Got it all ready, Cap, just in time for Christmas”, he half smiled, with Steve jolting up and following him at the lab, but not before Tony noticed that the top of his ears was red.

 

He had to admit, that sleeping there with him, as unintentionally as it was, felt good, warm and truly did put him in a mood that screamed Christmas, something that not many others accomplished before.

 

Half an hour later, they had set up some snacks and another series of movies were ready, just when Steve was entering the room again, his body fully restored and wearing what Tony considered the definition of an ugly Christmas sweater, thought unentional, he was sure of it.

 

Later that night, with Bruce watching the movie, Clint and Natasha barely paying attention and Thor just enjoying the ale, he leaned closer to Steve, just when the clock hit twelve.

 

“Merry Christmas, Steve”, he said in a low voice, winking at him as he rubbed his shoulder against his.

 

His ear tips went red again, and it truly made him happy, but not as happy as Steve whispering the same wishes back, their hands fleetingly touching under the shared blanket.

 

If their Christmas was so good already, neither could wait until New Year’s Eve and what could possibly happen then.


End file.
